1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic package and more particularly to an electronic device package and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for electronic or optoelectronic products, such as digital cameras, camera phones, bar code readers, and monitors, increase, semiconductor technology for products made therefrom must develop rapidly, as product trends increase requirement for the semiconductor chip size to be miniaturized and functionality of the semiconductor chip to be increased and become more complex.
Therefore, more than one semiconductor chip is typically placed in a sealed package, due to performance demands, for operational stability. However, since more input/output conductive pads are required for semiconductor chips with multiple functions, the spaces between the conductive bumps in the electronic device package must be reduced to increase the number of the conductive bumps therein; thus, the semiconductor packaging process is made more difficult and manufacturing yields are reduced.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel package structure without the above problems.